A School Day Morning
by crimesolvingshipper
Summary: A early morning before the kids head off to school. Tiva & family one-shot.


**~I was having Tiva Family feels. And I apparently want them to have a handful of kids. Enjoy.~**

The morning is going by fast.

The sun shines in through the large windows of the living area, bringing light to the household as they get ready for the day.

She's in the kitchen, lathering peanut butter and jelly onto two sandwiches, and a third already made, sans the peanut butter, is in a bag nearby.

She moves quickly as she puts them into bags and claps her hands together, letting the remnants of bread crumbs fall to the ground as she turns to the refrigerator, taking out a small bag of carrots.

"Ziva, incoming!" a voice yells from somewhere in the house.

She looks up and sees her daughter running towards her in a completely outlandish outfit, including a tiara, a scarf, and snowpants.

"I'm ready for school!" the girl shouts enthusiastically.

She smiles at her ridiculous outfit. "Tali, you know you cannot wear that to school."

"Why not?" the girl answers. "I'll start a new trend! Everyone will be doing it in no time!"

She laughs, loving the sincerity she hears in her daughter's voice. "Maybe for Halloween, okay? But I do love that scarf…"

The girl runs over and hugs her, her arms wrapping right around her waist. She smiles and returns the gesture, smoothing her daughter's hair. "Just leave the tiara and big fluffy pants at home."

The girl looks up to her and smiles. "Okay Ima," she says, letting go of her mother and running back to her room.

She takes a deep breath, and then continues preparing the food.

A few minutes later, as she places a juicebox into the final lunchbag, she hears an uproar approaching from down the hall.

"Rawrrr!"

Her daughter turns the corner giggling and runs to hide behind the couch.

He follows, hands braced up in a claw-like manner, with a little boy on his shoulders, gripping his head tightly, and another of the same age hanging off his arm, both laughing uncontrollably.

"You can't hide from the Dragon of Evil, little girl!"

His daughter screeches playfully and ducks down, hoping not to be spotted.

She rolls her eyes at his daily routine, which makes getting everyone out of the house on-time practically impossible. She lines up the bags on the edge of the counter and crosses the room to the couch, where he now glares down at the girl in a faux-angry manner.

"Tony…" she warns as she approaches him.

He turns to face her, and his face goes wide. "Oh no!," he starts. "I've upset the Queen Dragon! This isn't good." He looks up and down at both his boys. "I think we should do what the very pretty dragon says."

"Momma, can we play some more, please?" The one on his shoulders pleads.

Her look softens as she looks up to the boy. "You can play when you get home from school, Eyal."

"It's _pre-_school!" The one at his feet corrects.

They both look down, then look back to each other. She smiles. "You are correct. _Pre-_school. And you do not want to be late, do you? I think it is Arts& Crafts day."

"Yay! We get to play with macaroni!" The boy on his shoulders says, as his father puts him to the ground.

"Tali, can you take your brothers out to the car, please?"

"Alrighty," she replies and hops up from behind the couch. "C'mon boys. I'll get our lunches."

They look on as their children head to the counter, and their daughter reaches up to grab the bags. One of their boys look to them. "There's no pe-nut buttah on mine, right Momma? I can't have it."

"No, there is none, Eyal. I made sure of it."

"Good!" The other boy says. "We don't want him going into ana..anapf..anaflatic shock!"

As their children leave, she lets out laughter she had was holding back from the last comment, and his eyes continue following the boy out the door.

"If mini-me becomes a mini-Mcgee, I'm gonna be real upset."

"You are the one who wanted to proudly have another 'Anthony DiNozzo' in the line."

"Um, he's Anthony DiNozzo, _the Third_. He gets a number in his name. He'll thank me one day. Hopefully not from behind a computer and surrounded by online elf video games."

She turns to him, resting a hand on his chest, a smile filling her face. He wraps his arms around her in response, drawing her closer to him. "Whatever he turns out to be, I'm sure he'll do the DiNozzo name proud."

"Oh yeah. I mean, at least he's adorable. He'll be a ladykiller one day. Us DiNozzo men are hard to resist."

She goes onto her tiptoes and leans in, kissing him softly. Too soon, she pulls back, resting her forehead on his. Moments pass before a word is spoken. "Oh, yes," she responds, as she leaves his embrace and walks to the door. "The charm, the suave." She pauses when she reaches the doorway, her smile from earlier still aglow on her face.

"You are completely irresistible, Tony DiNozzo."


End file.
